Ten Things
by PolkadottedAngels
Summary: Ten things you didn't know about Marty Deeks. Written for a friend, and a challenge. Minor Densi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So, this is my first proper foray into this fandom, sorry if it's OOC.

Ten Things was basically a challenge given to me by a friend, where I had ten prompt and had to write a one shot on each of them. Got a bit carried away on the word count, but oh well.

This is a mix of canon and AU, and both my and my friend's ideas, so somethings will be different than they were in the show. If you're confused, just ask, and I'll try and help.

This fic has only been passively betaed and the format is a little weird. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them.

It's also not finished. I'll be taking some of the events mentioned, in here in no particular order and describing them in more detail. I estimate 4, maybe 5 more chapters. Updates will be sporadic.

And remember, reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I only own Alexa, Sierra, James, Johnny and Luke. And Ace and Alana. (Think that's everyone, I used a bunch of OCs)

* * *

1. **Pull Through**

He had a family once.

Like, a proper one. They were dysfunctional beyond belief, but he'd had a family.

He had a mom, a dad, an older brother and an older sister. He still had his little sister Alexa. (He only had her left)

They were afraid of his dad, but they had each other and they pulled through for a while.

Then everyone but Alexa was gone and the two of them bounced between foster homes and the street, until he got custody of her.

Things were hard and he worked 3 jobs to put himself through law school. Alexa had to start working as soon as possible. But they got through.

The two of them always did.

2. **Similarities**

He understands Kensi more than you'd think.

The most defining moment of her life was her dad's death, when almost everything was ripped away from her.

And he gets that.

He was 13, and they'd been free of their dad two years.

And then his mother got diagnosed with cancer.

The day she died, he and Alexa had sat by her bedside and watched her fade.

He'd called home from the hospital to tell them of the news.

When they got home, Sierra had hung herself in HIS bedroom and James died of alcohol poisoning about 3 hours later.

And then it was foster care and they decided that they hadn't really known Hell, not till then.

3. **Second**

Monty wasn't his first dog.

His first dog wasn't really his.

Well, he bought her, but Ace was Alexa's dog.

He'd been dating Sylvia Gray and she was in his classes at law school.

Things hadn't exactly been working out between them and Alexa positively HATED Sylvia.

So, at age 19, Marty Deeks ended his first (and if he's honest, only) serious relationship.

It was a very messy breakup and Sylvia killed Ace, trashed his apartment and sliced open his back with his own kitchen knife.

If she'd been three inches to the right, she would have damaged his spinal cord.

4. **Condemnation**

There was one case that made him change professions.

Just one.

William Ackerman had supposedly raped a woman named Emily Van Hagen.

Deeks defended him to the very end, finding any and every single indiscretion Emily Van Hagen ever committed in her 31 years, from everything to theft (there'd been a lot of that recently) to the ridiculous number of DUI and Drunk and Disorderly charges.

It had worked and Deeks had won.

Emily had broken down in tears. Ackerman had laughed and called her a lying bitch, muttering how she was gonna get what was coming to her.

Emily was raped again and beaten so badly, she had permanent brain damage.

Deeks saw it on the news the next day and had a minor meltdown.

Alexa had suggested it, actually.

She'd found him puking that day and when he'd told her, she had a solution.

"Why don't you become a cop? You could still help people, and probably in a better way."

So, at the age of 22, Marty Deeks signed on to the LAPD.

He still isn't sure if it was the best or worst decision he's ever made, but it led him to NCIS, so he'll forgive the rest of the damage it did.

5. **Beginnings**

He started out in Robbery.

He did 2 years in that department and it was probably the best assignment- aside from NCIS.

His first partner was named Alana Gregor and she was hot.

He was 23, she was 32 and they slept together twice. He might've fallen in love with her a little.

The second time she saw all his scars (he had quite a few) and he could've sworn she cried.

But just a little, because Alana Gregor might've been a match for Kensi on the "hiding emotions scale".

3 weeks later, Alana was killed and Marty Deeks' superiors learned just how good he was at lying.

He was transferred to undercover and started his 8 years of his solo work.

He still went to her grave every anniversary he wasn't undercover.

6. **Facade**

By the time he meets Kensi, he doesn't know who he is.

Alexa and her kid, Johnny, are probably his only grounding force.

He's worn so many (too many) masks and been different people with different personalities and preferences, he's not sure what the real Marty Deeks looks like anymore.

He puts on one hell of a show. He uses jokes as a mask, pushing people away with the illusion of keeping them close.

And then, Kensi helps him get his head straight, after the whole Jess-Lazik-Ortega mess and he's grateful. They barely know each other, after all.

He starts to get a handle on who Marty Deeks is, and maybe, just maybe, let's them in a little.

But just a little.

7. **Struggle**

The first time he and Kensi kiss in real life, he freaks a little.

Neither of them are good at relationships, not that they really try.

Her only serious relationship ended on Christmas morning when Jack left.

His ended with a knife to the back- literally and figuratively.

So, it takes him a little bit to wrap his head around Kensi and him, but he does and she waits.

When he comes back they kiss again, say they love each other and have lots of hot sex.

They spend the entire weekend in bed and it's the one of the best few days of his entire life.

8. **Excruciate**

He's known torture before the first time it happened with NCIS.

Not his childhood, but being held down and cut open when your cover is blown.

It was his 16th op (the first time, there've been others) and he was working with IA to take down some dirty cops.

The leak was more severe than they though and 2 weeks in, he was made and stuck in a basement as he was beaten, stabbed, drugged and slashed. (There might have been a bullet shot into one of his stab wounds, but at the point it may or may not have happened, he was so out of it he couldn't tell and he never really asked)

So, when, this time, they hung him from the ceiling, parallel to the floor and smashed him with bottles (not an unfamiliar feeling), he almost started laughing.

Turns out terrorists aren't as good as torture as the common criminals out there.

9. **Initial**

The first time the team met Alexa, it was right after a Max incident.

He'd been under as Max again and he wasn't handling it well.

The team had gone out for drinks after the case had closed and they were mostly silent.

Deeks never really drank a lot, but this time, he's been drinking more than all of them.

Kensi is frowning worriedly at him, and suddenly slips out of the booth they were in. "I'll be back."

30 minutes, Kensi and a small, blond woman enter the bar, who looks quite familiar.

"Marty?"

"Ah, Alexa," Deeks slurs. "Come to patronize me?"

Alexa closes her eyes. "You are a nasty drunk, Marty. I haven't seen you this bad since Sylvia."

Alexa plops down beside Callen and introduces herself. "Alexa Benson. Marty's sister."

The rest of the team were more than a little bit drunk and just nodded.

"We should take him home, Alexa," Kensi says quietly.

"Yeah, we should. But I don't think we can haul him to the car. He's 6'2" and pure muscle. I should call Luke."

Kensi nods. "Sounds like a plan."

"So, Max, then? It's the only alias I can think of that would make him this bad," Alexa asks, while shooting off a text.

"Yeah, Max. There was...a case and Max was needed. It was rough on him."

"I can imagine," Alexa whispers.

It was another 20 minutes in a fairly awkward silence before a dark-skinned man arrived at their table.

"Luke!" Alexa squeals and pulls him in a hug, whispering furiously in his ear.

Luke nods and hauls Deeks out of his seat. "I'll get him home, don't worry. Alexa, you should stay with them. I'll get Johnny from the practice."

Alexa nods gratefully as Luke pulls her brother away. "Thank you."

"Hey, Kensi, nice to see you again, by the way!" Luke calls over his shoulder.

"Ditto," Kensi whispers.

"That was my husband by the way," Alexa tells Sam and Callen. "Johnny's my son."

"So, Deeks has a sister?" Sam asks. "And she's gonna be your sister-in-law."

Kensi nods. "He does. And she will be. In 3 months."

"And when did you find this out?" Callen takes up the interrogation.

"After Ray, I went to see Marty and he introduced me to Alexa," Kensi smiles weakly and looks at the door Deeks was hauled through a moment ago.

"So, Alexa, what do you do?" Callen asks.

"I teach kindergarten," she says with a wicked smile.

It dawns on Sam why she looks so familiar. "You're Amy's teacher."

"Yeah. Your daughter is quite the student," Alexa compliments. "And if I am to teach her properly, I should probably get home and get some sleep."

The next morning Deeks stumbled in with one hell of a hangover and next to no memory of the night before, so he was a little confused by the looks from Sam and Callen.

He at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed when they confronted him about Alexa.

10. **Scar**

Deeks has a scar that marks the middle of his left thigh.

The first time Kensi noticed it was their wedding night, after they'd landed in Bermuda and were in their hotel room, in that post-sex haze.

She traces it slowly.

"How'd you get it?"

He swallows uncomfortably. "My dad gave it to me."

Kensi sighs and closes her eyes. "Marty," she whispers. "I am so sorry."

"I know you are," he says, smiling sadly, before pulling her up to his chest. "I love you, Kensi."

"I love you, too."

He laughs in her ear. "I'd hope so. You sure didn't marry me for my bank account. Might have been for my charming good looks."

He had nightmares that night, but Kensi was there for him.

She always had been.


	2. Chapter 2: The Show Must Go On

Yep, Imma back! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted this out by Saturday, but life got in the way.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me!

Just so you guys know, I know nothing about doctor stuff, so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry. I'm a teenager. Give me a break here.

So, this one is based off the line: "And then, Kensi helps him get his head straight, after the whole Jess-Lazik-Ortega mess and he's grateful."

The next piece will be expanding on number 8: Excruciate. It's going to be an interesting piece, and possibly pretty long. We'll see.

Enjoy, and remember to review!

OH! Before I forget! An anon asked as question as to wether Kensi and Deeks were engaged in 9. Well, yes. They are. But not in 8. I'll get into that next chapter.

* * *

He doesn't make it too far before collapsing.

The adrenaline and anger that had been fueling him has worn off by this point, and he's really starting to feel the beating Lazik gave him.

Coupled with the fact he never really got properly fixed up after the explosion, he's in quite a bit of pain.

And then Kensi is kneeling next to him.

"Are you OK?" she asks as he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain.

"Guess," he hisses between gritted teeth, a bit of animosity seeping into his tone.

Kensi purses her lips and looks him over. "You look like crap. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Not particularly, no."

So Kensi shrugs and stands, dusting of her knees before offering Deeks a hand. "Then we'll go to my place."

Deeks narrows his eyes, but grabs the hand, and cries out in pain as he is yanked to his feet. "Kensi!"

Kensi reaches out a hand to steady him, but he angrily shakes it away. "I'm fine!" he insists.

"Fine? The last time I checked, the definition of fine was not on your knees in pain," Kensi says sharply. "You're coming to my place, and I'm going to break out the first aid kit."

Deeks laughs a little at this. _She's just like Alexa_, he thinks. _Stubborn, snappy, and tough._

He doesn't fight as she pushes him towards her car, but he does take note of the fact she's being pretty gentle with him.

Kensi sighs, and straightens. "There. Ribs are all taped up. Do you want a beer? It'll take the edge off a little."

"Sure. I'd love one."

Kensi nods, and comes back a little while later with two beers, and sets one down in front of him.

Deeks sips his and sighs, leaning back into the couch.

"So, you and Detective Traynor, were you..." Kensi trails off, unsure how to ask him about his dead partner.

"Sleeping together? Yes. We were," Deeks says, sounding a little bit sad.

Kensi bites her lip. "No, I meant... were you serious, or something."

Deeks shakes his head. "No. It wasn't a good assignment, and she was there when I needed... comfort. But it was never more than that."

"OK. Right. I was just wondering, because Lazik said-"

"Kensi," Deeks interrupts. "Stop. I know what he said."

"I know you do. I was wondering if it was true or not," Kensi explains.

"Well, it is. Happy?" Deeks snaps.

Kensi sighs. "Sorry."

After a moment of silence, Kensi asks, "Do you wanna watch a movie or go to sleep?"

Deeks deliberates for a minute, taking another sip of his beer. "I'm pretty tired. Think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Do you need anything? Pain meds? I have Aspirin in my bathroom," Kensi offers as she stands up.

"I'll take an Aspirin," Deeks agrees, and Kensi nods, and exits the room.

Deeks sighs and sinks into the couch, ignoring the protest from his ribs.

Jess was dead. The op was one of the most fucked up he'd been on (not counting Max, but he didn't want to think about that right now). And Jess was dead.

Fuck.

He wasn't lying when he told Kensi that he and Jess weren't serious in any way- they weren't together, they weren't dating. It was like his...what ever it was he had with Alana, if anything. No strings attached, he supposes is the term for it.

God. It hurt just thinking about Jess right now.

Had he loved her? Probably not, but Jess had been his friend, and he missed her enough with just the connotations of that.

"Deeks?"

He shakes himself out of his reverie. "Yeah, Kens?"

"Aspirin," she says, shaking the bottle of pills, and placing it down in front of him with a glass of water. "There's a blanket on the edge of the couch. If you need anything, I'm just in my bedroom."

Deeks nods. "I'll be OK. Night, Kensi."

"Goodnight."

About 5 hours later, Kensi is woken up to the sound of crashing.

Her hand immediately goes to her gun, and she rushes out of her room, taking in the scene.

Her partner is tossing and turning on the couch, obviously in the middle of a very bad dream.

Kensi hesitates, unsure. She's never had to restrain someone while they had a nightmare, and she's not sure if she even can. Her eyes travel to the broken glass of water on the floor, and she makes up her mind.

Kensi rushes towards him, putting her gun on the table and trying to restrain him. Deeks may be lean, but he's strong, and it was proving difficult.

Finally, he wakes up with a gasp, and relaxes into the couch cushions.

"Deeks?" Kensi asks hesitantly. "Are you... OK?"

She mentally kicks herself the second the words leave her mouth. Of course he wasn't OK. He just woke up from a terrible nightmare, probably reliving the death of his partner, had been beaten to a pulp yesterday, and had just come from what had to have been one of the shittiest ops ever. Why in all of the palm trees in La would he even be remotely alright.

Deeks snorts and shifts to take some of the pressure of his ribs. "No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kensi asks, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"No," he repeats, closing his eyes.

"Is that all you going to say?" Kensi growls, frustrated.

The corners of his mouth twitch up in the dark. "No."

Kensi bites her tongue. "Funny. But, seriously, it helps to talk. Losing a partner is hard."

"I know. Not my first rodeo, either, Fern," Deeks mutters.

There's a slightly uncomfortable lull in the conversation, before Kensi breaks the silence. "What was she like?"

"Jess? She was... driven, ambitious. She was known for that. Kinda a hard ass. But she could be sweet, too. I got into a few fights with Ortega's idiots, she patched me up afterwards. Talked me through things when I wanted to walk out- which, towards the end of that, was pretty often," Deeks admits.

"Were you in love with her?"

Deeks shakes his head. "She was a friend. I needed someone in there and she was it. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her."

Kensi nods slowly. "I get that."

"Mmmmm."

"You ready to go back to sleep?" Kensi questions, as Deeks' eyelids are beginning to droop.

"I think so."

Kensi smiles slightly. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

The rest of the night (morning) passed without incident.

When Kensi got out of bed and went to make herself breakfast, she was a little bit surprised to see Deeks sitting on the couch, his eyes closed.

"I'd be surfing right now."

"Excuse me?" Kensi asks, confused.

Deeks rolls his head towards her, and opens his eyes. "After an op. I'd be surfing. Actually, I'd have surfed last night til I could barely stand, gone home crashed, woken up 4 hours later and gone surfing again. If I wasn't in the hospital."

"You aren't surfing like this," Kensi says sternly.

Deeks smiles. "Of course not, Fern. You wouldn't let me. Mother hen."

Kensi glares. "Your ribs are broken. You could seriously hurt yourself if you went surfing. And don't call me Fern."

His smile widens. "Do you have coffee?"

"I will in a few minutes," Kensi nods, and grabs it out of her cupboard.

"Kensi?" Deeks says after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?" Kensi replies, putting Deeks' coffee in front of him.

"Thank you."

* * *

So, the deal here is, next chapter is going to be long and chalk-full of exposition. It's also going to be dark and angsty, and yes, there'll be torture. It's probably going to take a while for me to get it done, and I have a possible vacation for the enxt two weeks where I won't have lots of internet access, so that update is kinda on the fence. But, it'll be up here. Eventually.

Now, please review!


End file.
